Computer networks are utilized in an ever-increasing number of applications to provide interconnection of numerous computer systems. Exemplary networks may be implemented as local area networks (LANs) and wide area networks (WANs). Networks are growing larger in size and more complex in nature in many applications.
Networks typically include a communication infrastructure of hundreds or thousands of devices such as routers, switches, hubs, concentrators, etc. Such communication infrastructures often comprise heterogeneous networks which individually include devices from numerous vendors which implement various technologies. The utilization of devices from numerous vendors may be advantageous for performance reasons and cost-effectiveness.
Management stations are provided in some conventional network configurations. Management stations are provided to manage and keep track of devices of the communication infrastructures. For example, management stations can be configured to obtain information of such devices as they enter and/or leave the associated network.
A management interface or management information base (MIB) supported by individual network devices is normally determined by the model, system software version and/or the manufacturer of the device. In many instances, the management interface or the management information base is particular to the individual device. For proper management of multi-vendor heterogeneous networks, it is often desired to determine the vendor, model and/or version of the individual network devices within the network being managed. Thereafter, the management station can apply a specific set of management commands (or MIBs) to manage the device.
In some conventional network configurations, such numerous network devices are logged by manual entry. Maintaining a data base of all network devices in a current updated condition requires a considerable amount of time and effort. For example, existing devices may experience hardware updates during implementation within the associated network. Furthermore, new devices may be added to the network and existing devices may be removed from the network at a given time. Maintaining an accurate and updated list of network devices is increasingly difficult and time-consuming in large existing networks which may include thousands of individual network devices. Manual updating of such data bases is susceptible to human error as well as other inaccuracies.
Therefore, a need exists in the art to provide improved structure and methodologies for analyzing and/or managing network systems.